


Nightmares

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Vivid nightmares of Grell, about William.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language but trying to practice. If you spot any mistake, please let me know in a kind comment. No rudeness needed.

I grip the sheets in my hands, fiercely. I can't help it; these dreams are becoming worse day after day.

I hold my own scythe against my lips, moving my tongue around it and tasting the fresh blood that it's still dripping from the blade, suddenly feeling a huge spark of joy while watching the lifeless face of William.

His broken glasses are getting crushed by my feet, reducing the crystals to mere dust. There is a huge wound from his chest to his stomach. His immaculate outfit, it's a complete mess.

_I killed him and the sensation shouldn't make me happy._

I violently wake up. Even with being a Death God and not necessarily needing to breathe in order to survive, I seriously wish that I could do it in this moment. The burning sensation in my throath is becoming painful.

“Grell? Grell, what's wrong?" the voice of William next to me in bed, freaks me out and makes me jump in the middle of the darkness.

_I dream and feel pleasure with killing him?_

“Did you had a nightmare?" fixing his glasses he turns the lamp on his nightstand, taking my glasses from the headboard of our bed and putting them over my nose. Our eyes find each other but I'm not capable of hold my gaze.

I can't stop thinking in these images and somehow seeing them becoming something tangible. To think in that worried face that is looking at me now, all covered in blood and these shining green eyes, looking at me without understand anything.

_“I thought that you loved me"._

_I thought that too._

“Yes, I had some sort of nightmare". I admit it in a whisper, while William keeps his hands over my shoulders, studying me carefully. “Nothing too clear, to be honest".

Will remains in silence and after a few seconds, he nods and kisses my forehead softly. I know what it means when he does that.

He doesn't believe in my words, but he respects my space.

After all, William does the same. He doesn't talk about his nightmares.

It rarely happens, he doesn't have any reason to have nightmares.

Maybe... just one.

_The fear of losing me._

“Try to go back to sleep, you need rest".

I silently nod and as soon as he turns his back to me, I feel angry tears that I try to stop.

_Why if I'm so happy, I would want to kill him? He hasn't done anything else but treasure our time together._

_He hasn't done anything else but love me in his unique way of loving._

Our difficult past it's just another story of this eternity.

I cover my face for a moment and after feeling a bit better, finally I lay back in bed and watch the ceiling over me.

About to close my eyes, I feel the arms of William around me and his weight shifting in bed.

_He tries to help me as much as he can and I can't feel anything else but these crying wishes, because of these dreams._

“It's ok, Grell. Everyone has thoughts to feel ashamed for".

“How... how you know...?"

“I can see it in your eyes. Nobody has told you how expressive they are?"

_Maybe that's why I dream with killing him. He knows me pretty well._

But he is the man I love and if I must fight with myself to not lose him, then that's what I will do.


End file.
